ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider (Reboot Film)
Ghost Rider is an upcoming 2020 American Supernatural Superhero Film based on the Marvel Comics Character of the same name. The film is set to be directed by Michael Bay and is set to star Karl Urban as Johnny Blaze. Plot The Devil, Mephidtopheles, sends his bounty hunter of the damned, the Phantom Rider, to retrieve the contract of San Venganza for control of a thousand corrupt souls. Seeing that the contract would give Mephistopheles the power to bring Hell on Earth, the Rider refuses to give him the contract. In 1986, Mephistopheles (James Remar) reaches out to 17-year-old stunt motorcycle rider Johnny Blaze, offering to cure his father's cancer in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. The next morning, Blaze awakes to discover that his father's cancer is cured, but his father (Chuck Palumbo) is killed that same day in a motorcycle stunt in which he falls into the ring of fire he is jumping through. Blaze accuses Mephistopheles of causing his father's death, but Mephistopheles considers their contract to be fulfilled and promises to one day see him again. Today, Blaze (Karl Urban) has become a famous stunt motorcycle rider known for surviving numerous deadly crashes. Blaze meets his lifelong sweetheart Roxanne Simpson, now a news reporter, whom he abandoned after his father's death. He convinces to attend a dinner date. Meanwhile, Blackheart, the demonic son of Mephistopheles, comes to Earth, along with three fallen angels who bonded with the elements Air, Earth and Water. They are tasked to find the lost contract of San Venganza. In response, Mephistopheles makes Blaze the new Ghost Rider and offers to return his soul if he defeats Blackheart. Blaze is driven straight to the station on his "first ride", where he transforms into the Ghost Rider and kills the Earth Angel. The next day, he meets a man called the Caretaker, who seems to know all about the history of the Ghost Rider. He tells him everything that happened wasn't a dream and that it will happen again, especially at night when he is near an evil soul. When he arrives home, Blaze finds Simpson and reveals himself as the Devil's bounty hunter. Unconvinced, she walks away in disbelief. After a brief imprisonment for the murders Blackheart committed Blaze kills the Air Angel and goes back to the Caretaker who tells him of his predecessor, Carter Slade, a Texas Ranger who hid the contract of San Venganza. Blaze returns home to find that Blackheart has injured his friend Mack and has taken Roxanne captive, threatening to kill her if Blaze does not deliver the contract. Blaze returns to the Caretaker and obtains the contract. The Caretaker reveals that he is Carter Slade. Slade tells Blaze that he is more powerful than his predecessors since he sold his soul for love as opposed to greed. Slade leads Blaze to San Venganza, then gives Blaze a lever action shotgun before fading away. After killing the Water angel Wallow, Blaze gives the contract to Blackheart. He quickly transforms into Ghost Rider in an effort to subdue Blackheart, but dawn arrives and he is rendered powerless. Blackheart uses the contract to absorb the thousand sould into his body. He attempts to kill Blaze, but is distracted when Simpson uses Blaze's discarded shotgun to separate them. After Blaze tries to kill Blackheart with the shotgun, he moves in and uses his Penance Stare to render him catatonic, burning all the corrupt souls within Blackheart. Mephistopheles appears and returns Blaze his soul, offering to take back the curse of the Ghost Rider. Determined not to make another deal; Blaze declines, saying that he will use his power against him, and against all harm that comes to the innocent. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, Mephistopheles vows to make Blaze pay, but Blaze tells Mephistopheles that he is not afraid. Mephistopheles then disappears, taking Blackheart's body with him. Later, Simpson tells Blaze that he got his second chance before sharing a final kiss with him. Blaze then rides away on his motorcycle, turning into the Ghost Rider. Cast *Karl Urban as Johnny Blaze **David Mazouz as Young Johnny Blaze *Alicia Silverstone as Roxanne Simpson **Natalie Alyn Lind as Young Roxanne Simpson *Stephen Dorff as Blackheart/Legion *Mark Calloway (Credited as 'The Undertaker') as Carter Slade/Caretaker/Phantom Rider *James Remar as Mephistopheles *Chuck Palumbo as Barton Blaze *Gary Oldman as Captain Jack Dolan *Adam Tuominen as Mack *Kristen Cloke as Woman In Alley *Doug Hutchinson as Man in Alley Other characters include Johnny's friends, played by Chris O'Donnell, Kris Lemche and Texas Battle. There are also Blackheart's Minions, played by Romano Ozari (Earth Angel), TJ Storm (Air Angel) & Keram Malicki-Sanchez (Water Angel). A bouncer at a bar played by Geno Segers. A man that Blackheart and his minions find outside an autoshop played by Tyler Labine. A helicopter pilot played by Milo Ventimiglia. 15 prisoners Johnny encounters in jail played by Robin Lord Taylor, Cory Michael Smith, Drew Powell, Nicholas D'Agosto, David Zayas, Anthony Carrigan, Peter Scolari, Cameron Monaghan, BD Wong, Todd Stashwick, Christopher Heyerdahl, Kevin McCormick, Julian Sands, Michael Goldsmith & David O'Hara. Stan Lee also makes a cameo. Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Ghost Rider Category:Reboots Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 Category:Michael Bay-directed films